


Iron Arrow

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Animal word [6]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Furry, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, wolf - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: PWP tra Oliver Queen e Tony Stark.





	Iron Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rn fest. 8° edizione.  
> Fandom: Crossover.  
> Personaggi: Oliver Queen, Tony Stark.  
> Prompt: “Stupido calore!”.

Oliver stava passando la freccia di metallo verde sopra una ruota di pietrache girava, creando delle scintille vermiglie. Il sudore gli colava lungoil volto, il collo gli pulsava e la coda gli tremava.  
“Stupido calore” borbottò, sentendo le gambe tremare.  
Tony si poggiò alla scrivania dondolando la gamba, afferrò la pallina datennis e la ondeggiò.  
“Perché non provi a distrarti con questa?”.  
Oliver si voltò di scatto togliendosi l'arco dalla spalla e scoccò lafreccia, prese in pieno la pallina facendola infilzare a un palo di ferroda cui uscì del fumo. 

Tony scosse la mano in aria, si poggiò la cavigliasul ginocchio.  
“Prima o poi farai prendere fuoco a questo posto”.  
Mosse la mano in aria ruotando il polso.  
“Se sei in calore, dovresti concentrarti su qualcos'altro”.  
Oliver si grattò il petto nudo ricoperto di cicatrici vicino al tatuaggiocircolare.  
“Prima voglio finire di... lavorare” ribatté.  
Tony si alzò, camminò verso di lui e si sporse socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Vuoi davvero che io vada a comprare un set di palline da tennismulticolore per tenerti impegnato?” domandò.  
Oliver dimenò la coda e ticchettò con i piedi nudi sul pavimento.  
“Le palline d'allenamento sono sempre ben accette”.  
Tony incrociò le braccia, si sporse sulle punte rizzando le orecchie dalupo.  
“Potrei pensare che simuli il calore solo per farmi correre fino a qui eammirarmi seduto sulla tua scrivania mentre esibisci i muscoli” provocò.  
Oliver digrignò i denti, gli diede le spalle e abbassò le orecchie.  
“Certo, amo avere la febbre” brontolò.  
Tony lo afferrò per un polso, intrecciò la propria coda con quelladell'altro e lo tirò verso il basso; socchiuse gli occhi scurisogghignando.  
“Oh, andiamo. So che adori esibirti per me” sussurrò.  
Si sporse sulle punte, si leccò le labbra.  
“In fondo sono venuto solo per te” provocò, sensuale.  
Oliver gli si struscio addosso, strofinandogli il viso nell'incavo delcollo e inspirò sentendo l'odore dell'altro, I suoi occhidivennero liquidi e le pupille gli si dilatarono.  
“Se sei venuto qui per qualcosa, falla” ribatté.  
Tony gli afferrò il fianco, lo tirò a sé sporgendo la schiena versol'alto e si leccò le labbra.  
“Adesso dovrai chiederlo gentilmente” sussurrò.  
Afferrò la base della coda dell'altro e ne carezzò la pelliccia. 

Olivergli strofinò i glutei contro la mano, sentendo le sue dita affondare nellapelliccia della coda. Strinse gli occhi e gorgogliò di piacere. 

Tony glistrinse la base della coda, si sporse sulle punte e gli mordicchiò leorecchie sentendo il pelo sotto la lingua; succhiò spostando la manodentro i pantaloni di Oliver.  
“Chiedilo gentilmente”.  
Oliver cadde in ginocchio.  
“Ti prego” implorò.  
Si piegò in avanti mostrando i glutei. 

Tony gli andò alle spalle, gli calòi pantaloni insieme alle mutande; gli passò i palmi caldi sulle natiche esi chinò succhiando la pelle attorno la coda di Oliver. Diede un piccolomorso, continuando a massaggiarlo.  
“Così inizi a sembrare davvero in calore” sussurrò, provocante.  
Si piegò in avanti, gli leccò la guancia dolcemente. 

Oliver gemette, sisdraiò per terra strusciandosi sul pavimento sporco. 

Tony si tolse ipantaloni e i boxer, strinse i fianchi di Oliver e lo penetrò lentamente;aderì con il petto alla schiena di Oliver e mugolò spingendo.  
“Vuoi farlo in grande? Continuare così?” mormorò, roco. Gli carezzò i fianchi dolcemente, gli baciò il lato del labbro spingendo esocchiuse gli occhi. 

Oliver si spinse all'indietro, facendosipenetrare più forte e gli mise le mani su quelle dell'altro aumentandola stretta sui suoi fianchi. 

Tony ghignò scoprendo i denti leggermenteaguzzi, spinse con forza graffiando i fianchi dell'altro; gli leccòripetutamente il collo ansimando contro di esso. Intrecciò la coda sullagamba di Oliver e rizzò le orecchie mugolando di piacere. 

Oliver gettòcompletamente la testa all'indietro, il pomo d'Adamo premevacontro la pelle del suo collo e l'uomo ansimava. Venne e le sue gambetremarono, mentre la sensazione di piacere gli faceva pulsare le tempie.

Tony gli graffiò i fianchi gettando il capo all'indietro, inspiròsentendo l'odore dell'altro e uscì da lui venendo sulle natichesode di Oliver.


End file.
